


A Day in the Life...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Mute Jensen, Muteness, Silence Kink, deaf!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The J’s share a house and slowly build their friendship. Jared is surprised by how attuned he is suddenly to the noises made by a mute Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/gifts).



> Dedicated to: atanih88 who requested a fic| CWRPS: J2, mute-Jensen, NC-17, first time, top-Jared and because I couldn’t finish the longer fic I am working on in time for the Fall Fandom Free For All 2011 I am offering a small scene to help her wait, and it’s based on this additional prompt: a little scene showing how Jared gets turned on at the sounds Jensen does make? Because he can't talk? I hope it will be alright and thanks for your patience.
> 
> The prompt can be found here: http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html?thread=30877465#t30877465
> 
> This entry is cross-posted at mu LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/19622.html

Sweat was dripping in rivulets between Jensen shoulder blades and was getting lost in the loose t-shirt stretched across his back now that he folded himself in two, breathing harshly in the kitchen.

Jensen was just back from his run, a must on weekends, and he needed some water to replenish his body. He couldn’t hear the harsh sounds he made, fighting for breath, but as he tilted his head for a gulp of cold water from the bottle he just retrieved, the little whine of satisfaction carried through the house and never registered in his muted world.

He’d become Jared’s roommate few months ago, at the beginning of the school year. Jensen was going to a private school to become a Massage Therapist, Jared was studying acting, while working on the side at the animal shelter close to the small run down house they rented.

It was a good match, Jared was rarely there, and when he was home, he was loud enough that Jensen knew where he was at all time, reassuring him, even in his world of silence. Slowly Jared learned to always look at him when he talked and even all the basic words they needed in sign language. Jensen was leaving notes all over the house for him to find and feel included, and gradually was trying to learn to articulate the same basic words to get Jared’s attention when needed. They managed to live parallel lives without intruding on each other’s too much and Jared was even considerate enough to party with his friends at their place rather than bringing boisterous people here and stressing him.

Still, oblivious to anything else, he stretched, using the high countertop for balance, leaning on his sides, pulling his shoulders and his arms up, calming his breathing with smaller and timed but nevertheless discordant pants.

*** *** ***

Jared was trying to get a hold of himself before he was spotted. Laying on the big sofa in front of the TV he had dozed off before Jensen’s arrival and was surprised at how he reacted to the sound made by his mute roommate. Maybe it was the fact he was half asleep, maybe it was the fact he was seeing the young man as a friend and not only a roommate anymore, but somehow he became attuned to his presence, to the minute hums he emitted. He knew Jensen didn’t realize he was making them, and couldn’t really modulate his voice. Still, Jared started to enjoy these odd vibrations emanating from his roommate. He had to stop himself quite a few times from reaching out and putting his hand on his friend’s torso just to feel and hear the grumbling at the same time. Have the sound travel through both of their bodies. Crazy, of course!

He had fallen asleep dreaming of Jensen putting his hand on his heart during one of his huge belly laughs. Everyone could enjoy the free spirit and fun guy Jared was except Jensen and somehow, it did not sit well with him. He wanted to share who he was, with all his friends, no exception!

Of course Jared did not realize that what Jensen liked so much about him, was the space he was taking, the noise he was making, it filled Jensen’s silent world in a way unique to Jared. Nothing in Jensen’s family life had prepared him for a man like Jared. He was always touching him, and he liked that. It gave him free reign to touch back, to call onto him. They both became each other’s center of attention when sharing the space and Jensen liked how alive it made him, how much of the isolation disappeared that way.

*** *** ***

The grunts that waked Jared had him confused, pulling at him and bringing forth pictures of him coming apart, his hand in his pants, his balls full, his cock hard and spilling. Of course the reality was different, he wasn’t tenting his lounge pants and he just needed his bearings back, but he never associated those jarring pants of Jensen’s breathing after exertion with sex before. And then that whine… oh fuck that was needy, at least in his muddled mind, like calling to him, requiring his help, his support, his hand…

Jared needed to clear his head. Did Jensen need to make these little gasps? Honestly? Puffs of air were coming, ragged at first and then slowly becoming synced with the stretching movements slicing the air, everything silent except the wish of air made by Jensen every time he moved briskly to loosen his overused muscles and the breathing taking a deeper timbre, loud enough that even Jared started matching it, big intakes followed by as large releases visible on his own chest.

There was only one hope now for Jared that Jensen will leave the room and head for the shower; he really needed to be alone for a moment…

No such luck!

“Jar?” Jensen was moving around the kitchen island calling for him. “Jar?” Jared didn’t have the heart to make his friend wait so he pushed on his left arm and twisted looking at Jensen from behind the back of the couch.

“Yes?” Jared had learned to articulate his words, no more ‘yeah’s and insults used as interjections. Whatever he said had to be clearly enunciated and simple for Jensen to understand it right away. Jensen smiled at him and started signing “Lunch? You want us to go for Lunch?” Jared repeated drowning in the green excited eyes. “Yesss” was the frank answer. Jensen tried to avoid any long word when talking, they figured that it took him long enough to find the correct intonation for Jar, they wouldn’t make it more difficult with the second part of his name.

Jared signed back slowly “Ok, man. In 30 minutes.” He was still searching for some words and unsure about the accuracy of his gestures, but he was also glad. The request will give them both time apart, so he’d get things under control. They each had their own bathroom, with clothes similarly strewn on every surface, but at least it will give him the privacy to deal with the incredible boner he had now popped.

Honestly, there was nothing melodious about Jensen grunts, and most of the sounds he emitted were rough, lacking the intonations that we all learn instinctively by mimicking others, but today, those went straight through Jared, making him more aware of all the little sounds he had learned to blank out as they were not directed to him, just an expression of Jensen working, living, breathing. Jared had no clue how he was going to play this, but if he was starting to even notice those, he was fucked.

But before panic set in, he left for his room, trying to figure out what to wear for the local dinner they always went to and thinking about this new troubling development.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first Jared/jensen so I hope it is good enough to be considered for the Fall Fandom Free for All 2011 crowd... If you notice anything wrong please pm me and I will update the work.
> 
> Comments will be cherished


End file.
